Rich Lit Lincoln: Doki Doki Loud Club
by Rich Lit Lincoln's Productions
Summary: Another story where Lincoln Loud and the 4 girls of DDLC met. This ain't one-shot ok. If you loved the story, please make sure you read my other fanfic. It's called "Rich Lit Lincoln". It's all about the eveyday usual lofe of Lincoln. Anyways, will Lincoln find love at the literature club? Or will Lincoln witness depression in his future. Find out and enjoy.
1. A new day

**Hey guys! So you've probably heard about that new game called "Doki Doki Literature Club", and so I've watched tons of videos on youtube talking and playing about it. So I decided "Hey, why not make another crossover story?" Then I realized that I should probably make a Loud House and a DDLC crossover fanfic. So...I hope you guys enjoy. And please, if you wanna say something, just drop your thoughts down the review section.**

It was a normal monday at the LoudFortress, silence stands still at the resting house. As soon as it was 7:00 in the morning, Lincoln found himself in his room with a Rocket-riding Kim Jong Un alarm clock playing "rocket 69". Lincoln slowly opened his eyes as if he went to a club last night.

Lincoln: Ugh! What time it is?

Lincoln glances at the alarm clock and it was already 7:30

Lincoln: Wait, 7:30 already?! Well, gotta get outta bed this time.

Lincoln slowly gets up and opens the door. As soon as he opened the door, a bucket of water fell and splashed onto his head until his clothes were all wet. We all know this is one of Luan's pranks she wants to pull every monday.

Luan: Hey Linc! _Wets_ up? HAHAHA get it?

Lincoln: *groaned in disappointment* c'mon! REALLY?!

Luan: Oh cheer up Lincoln. You don't wanna get _soaked_ _up_ in your problems do you? HAHAHA

The annoying laugh of Luan Loud made Lincoln brush off the situation. He starts walking down the stairs just so he can eat cereal for breakfast.

Lincoln: Hey mom, what's for breakfast?

Rita: You know...Reeses puffs! Reeses puffs!

Lincoln: Oh hell yeah! That's my favorite mom!

After breakfast, they drove until it stops at the front of the school. **(A/N: The school looks like from amazing world of gumball but the insides have many different rooms and their class room was small on the outside but massively big on the inside due to the number of students who stays there)**

Lincoln walked through the hallway to find his locker. But before he opened his locker, his best friend Clyde came over to him just to talk for a few seconds.

Clyde: Hey Linc, wazzup?

Lincoln: Not much. But I feel like it's a good day for me for some reason that which i don't have the knowledge to know...

Clyde: Ooookaaay...but wait! Have you heard about our new transferees?

Lincoln: No I haven't but I think we might get to know them later for sure.

Clyde: Sounds great! I'll see ya around.

Lincoln: Okay. Gotta catch up after I get my stuff.

As for Lincoln, he felt great about what's gonna happen so he rushed to the classroom before his teacher caught him off guard. Finally, he sat on his seat and pull out his phone just to see what's trending on Twitter. After a few minutes, the teacher, Ms. Simian, went to the room to greet the class.

Simian: Good morning class!

Everyone: Morning ms. Simian.

Simian: Today, you got lucky because I can't give you a surprise test and because there are new students who were just fresh off the boat. Please introduce yourself or whatever.

Suddenly, a girl with a red bow on her peach hair stands up to introduce herself. And you guessed it, it's Sayori the suicidal waifu.

Sayori: Hi everyone, my name's Sayori and I'm 18. I love happy stuff and always stay positive ehehe~.

When Sayori finished her introduction, another student came in front. Her hair was brown and had a huge white bow on her ponytail. And she's the one who hacked the files of the three.

Monika: Hi class, my name's Monika and I'm also 18. I love writing poems and playing piano on my spare time.

While Monika was standing in front, Lincoln was talking to his head all by himself.

Lincoln: _Damn girl, you got nice hips tho._

After Monika sat on her desk, a girl with purple hair and a nice pair of those anime tiddies stood up to introduce.

Yuri: H-hi everyone, my names Yuri. I-i like reading books a-and love to collect knives.

Everyone was surprised on what she said about knives. Even the teacher was also surprised and almost spill her coffee. Lincoln managed to stand up to ask her about something that came into his head.

Lincoln: Yo Yuri! How 'bout we say we play CS:GO? You got knives and I got 'em too. You have any skins? Lemme buy that shit gurl.

Yuri: U-um...I don't know what you're talking about. A-and if you're talking about these "FPS games" then I'm sorry. I don't play any kind of video games, I'm into literature.

Lincoln: Okay then...I guess?

After that little conversation, Yuri sat on her place then the last one stood up in front. Her appearance looks like a first grader but that is due to her malnutrition and she also has pink hair. She doesn't acquire any breast and she almost looks like a loli. She's a tsundere and the shortest of the three girls.

Natsuki: Hey guys it's me Natsuki. I'm 18 and and also...IF ANYONE DARES TO TREAT ME AS A KID, I SWEAR I"LL KILL YOU! *ehm* exuse me, sorry, now where was I? Oh right! I like reading manga and don't tell my dad if you saw him.

Lincoln raised his right hand.

Lincoln: And what does your dad looked like

Natsuki: Well, he wears a suit, had a mustache, wears a hat, and he's a Russian.

Lincoln: Okay now give me a clue.

Natsuki: Well he lives here, had an army, and he's a police officer recently.

Lincoln: Okay now give me more.

Natsuki: He also told me that he starved Ukraine back at the War since 1940's.

Lincoln: Starved Ukraine, Russian, had a mustache...oh no...HOLY FUCK!

Lincoln calls out everyone in the class.

Lincoln: Guys, if anyone saw Joseph Stalin, don't say a thing. he may attack the whole school.

Natsuki: So you knew about my dad. How come?

Lincoln: Well in our history class, we learned about what your dad AKA Stalin did back then at World War 2. And lemme guess...he starved you

Natsuki: Most of the time.

Lincoln: Knew it!

Ms. Simian: Okay everyone, now that this introduction is over...let's start our class.

Everyone except the four girls groans in unison. But then the bell rang.

Ms. Simian: *disappointedly face-palmed*

 **Okay that'll be the end of the 1st chapter. I'll probably post the 2nd chapter for a very long time but maybe it won't take long. so yeah. I also made Stalin Natsuki's dad cuz of starvation ya know hehe. Well that's it for today hope ya'll enjoy and please leave a review if there any grammatical errors or leave a review about what do you think about my fanfiction. This is Ianpb, signing out.**


	2. An invitation

**So it's been a while (maybe) and I still didn't post chapter 2. So here it is! Sit back, relax, and enjoy. And also, lease make sure you check my other fanfics too. My LoudFortress superheroes will probably be discontinued because of the lack of interests I had on the story now. Okay, with that being said, let's get right into the fanfic.**

It's break time and the students formed their line on the canteen area while the others looks for a vacant to sit. Lincoln and his friend Clyde, along with the two anime Japanese lolis, Saikawa and Kanna, sat on their table and began eating. As the group enjoying their time, a girl with a peach hair ran up to their place and deeply recovered her breath and started talking to them.

Sayori: Hi guys!

Everyone: Heeey!

Sayori: So it's been a while and my friend Monika created this club called the literature club. So I'm asking you guys if anyone is interested in joining the club.

After they heard what Sayori said, they started chattering by whispering on how to answer Sayori's invite. But Lincoln is always prepared on what he would so so he talked to Sayori for a response.

Lincoln: And why are you asking us to join the club? Isn't there enough people in your club. I mean really! I saw you four had the same art style and I'm guessing you four are friends and that would probably be enough members for a club like yours.

Sayori: W-well...it's because...ehh...I kinda told them I was bringing a new member for the club so I'm asking if one of you guys wanna join...

Kanna: So booring...

Saikawa: I-I'm not really into literature, I swear.

Clyde: Looks pretty shitty to me am I right Linc?

Lincoln: Yeah. It's pretty shitty not gonna lie. I kinda wanna join a gaming club this week ya know.

Suddenly, tears are running down from Sayori because they weren't really interested in the literature club.

Sayori: Waah! You meanies! *sob*

Lincoln quickly tried to calm Sayori down because there are cameras at the canteen area and he doesn't want to go to the principal's office. So he started to calm Sayori down.

Lincoln: Shhh! Shhh! Don't cry now Sayori, It'll be alright. Don't worry.

Sayori: *sob* But you guys said it was boring! And it was a pretty mean to say. *sob*

Lincoln: Don't worry Sayori, if you want a new member...then I'll join ya.

Lincoln's friends: WHAT?!

Sayori *wipes tears from her eye* really?

Lincoln: Of course! As long as you're happy, I'm still going to stay at your club.

Sayori: Yay! I'm gonna tell Monika right away. See you soon!

Lincoln: Okay

When Sayori ran back at her place, Lincoln saw his friends staring at him with a surprised look.

Clyde: DUDE! What was that for? I thought you're gonna join the gaming club?

Lincoln: Look man, I ain't wanna go to that mothafuckin office and shit! If principal brown saw us with Sayori in front of us crying, we be dead for real.

Saikawa: Well you could always say no ya know.

Lincoln: But look at her face. She looks like she's been bullied or something.

Saikawa: You could just left her hanging you know.

Lincoln: That's not a very nice thing to do. Besides, I don't have really anything to do on the gaming club. I'm just gonna sit there and play some CS:GO and TF2 tournaments every single day. So I'll just let it slip this time.

Clyde: Whatever, after all you're the boss.

Lincoln: Yeah...I am the boss.

 **So this is gonna be the end of this chapter for now. I'll continue the story if I got any spare time perhaps. So If you liked this story/chapter, please leave a review and smack that follow/fav button and make sure to stay up to date. This is ianpb, signing out.**

 **Previous reviews:**

 **Guest:** **RECESS PUFFS RECESS PUFFS EAT EM UP EAT EM UP EAT EM UP EAT EM UP**

 **Mr magicman: BEGONE THOT**


	3. In the club

**Hey guys! So I've been doing a lot of stuff lately and I almost...ALMOST! Forgot about the fanfic i was writing. And here it is! Another chapter! Hope you enjoy.**

It was after class and Lincoln, still filled with boredom after math class, follows Sayori to the literature club. When he went to the club, he found himself in a room filled with four japanese students who were preparing something for their "new member".

Sayori: Hey guys, the new member is here!

Lincoln: Yeah boi! This white nigga Lincoln be in da club. Wuss poppin yall white ass hoes?

Sayori: Lincoln, we don't use that kind of language here by the way.

Lincoln: Sorry, I always greet like this on a club every time. I was inspired by Lil Jon, he's kinda on the gangsta side ya know.

Sayori: Okaaaaay...so anyways, let's meet our club members!

While Lincoln was walking towards Monika, she immediately glances at Lincoln on her back.

Monika: Oh hi! I'm Monika, president of the literature club. Are you the one Sayori was talking about recently? She said she would bring a new member at the club by now.

Lincoln: (Goddamit Sayori, you really have to shout it to the world didn't ya?) Well yes of course I'm the new kid on the block. And I already know your name by the way. So...what's the deal here?

Monika: Well first order of business, why don't you introduce yourself to Yuri and Natsuki? Sayori probably knows you by now but they still didn't know you yet.

Lincoln: On it!

After the conversation between Lincoln and Monika, Lincoln went towards the two. He started off with Yuri because of that knife conversation earlier at class.

Lincoln: Hi Yuri, my name's Lincoln. You're probably familiar with my face so I'm just here trying to introduce myself with my clubmates.

Yuri: Y-yes, I thought the same way too right now. So what brings you here in this club?

Lincoln: Well your club member here tried to persuade me into joining this club. She started crying because I only said I hate joining this club. Sure I don't wanna go to the principal's office nor the guidance office so I decided to join here anyway.

Yuri: W-well Sayori's a bit childish, probably most of the time, but I don't have any complaints about her condition. She always solve everyone's problems here so that's why she's the vice president of the club.

Lincoln: Well you seem kind of a smart girl so why aren't you the vice pres?

Yuri: *blushed nervously* M-me?! I-I don't...I don't think I have what it takes to be a vice president. Besides, Sayori can always handle people's problems. Even if they are really down, she always put her joy in a situation so that everything will go back to normal like nothing happened.

Lincoln: Seems legit. So...anyways, gotta talk to Natsuki now. Thanks for the talk by the way.

Yuri: O-oh! No problem. You are always welcome to talk with us.

Lincoln: *nods head* Mhm!

When the two finished chatting, Lincoln went to Natsuki and saw her holding a wrapped tray. Natsuki didn't notice Lincoln was on her back so Lincoln tried to greet her normally.

Lincoln: H-hi Natsuki.

Natsuki made an "EEK!" sound while her tray almost fell into the ground. Luckily it didn't fell or anything but Natsuki was pretty mad about it.

Natsuki: Have you not see what's in my hands right now?! You almost made me drop my tray!

Lincoln: S-sorry about that. I didn't even know you have something in your hands right now.

Natsuki: Well you should be sorry. You almost ruin the surprise!

Lincoln: Well I said sorry...so you're Natsuki right? Stalin's dad?

Natsuki: Yeah that's right! I'm Natsuki. Please don't look at me in the wrong way. I'm 18 okay and I'm not a first year. Also, how did you know about my dad?

Lincoln: Well, back at the war on the 40's, Your dad was betrayed by Hitler because Hitler want to invade you dad's territory aka the Soviet Union. Luckily, America and Russia teamed up to put an end to the Nazis. And when Papyrus became president, Hitler signed an agreement to help the government for unity and strength. And Stalin was kicked out of the National Socialist Party due to his over drinking of vodka. Aaaand now you know why I know something about your dad.

Natsuki: So how did you know about these politics and stuff?

Lincoln: Simple, Weirdland News Network. Our news ain't the same as the plain old boring ones. It always have some hot trending news like a discovery of the Ugandan Knuckles tribe at a nearby forest.

Natsuki: Wow, your country really is extraordinary isn't it?

Lincoln: Yep, unlike any other countries. You can do whatever you want. You can even burn down the whole school but it's no use since we have an automated construction service everywhere. You can even steal or kill but they will respawn shortly. We also have advanced technology here. Unlike America nor Japan.

Natsuki: Now you just made me like this country even more.

Lincoln: Yup, and that's why I'm not leaving this place anymore except when neede to or going on a vacation at least.

Natsuki: Yeah...so about this tray...you know what, let's call everybody first.

Lincoln: Good idea.

Lincoln and Natsuki called out all the club members even the president to come and see the surprise.

Natsuki: Ta-daaa!

Everyone: Woaah!

Natsuki lifts the foil to reveal a dozen, white, fluffy cupcake decorated to look like little cats. The whiskers are drawn with icing and little pieces of chocolate were used to make ears.

Sayori: So cuuuute~!

Monika: I had no idea you were so good at baking Natsuki!

Natsuki: Ehehe...well you know.

While Natsuki was getting the recognition she deserves, Lincoln immediately took one of Natsuki's cupcakes to taste it.

Natsuki: HOLD YOUR HORSES LINCOLN! I didn't even told you to eat it now

Lincoln: Sorry.

Natsuki: ...Aaand now you can take a piece.

Lincoln: Great!

Lincoln then once again grabbed one of Natsuki's cupcakes to eat it. He was overwhelmed with joy when he finally tasted its soft, creamy, surface. He then again grabbed two more for himself but Natsuki stopped Lincoln's actions.

Natsuki: Hold it! That's for the other members.

Lincoln: *groaned*

After Lincoln finally finished eating, Lincoln thanked Natsuki for her baking skills.

Lincoln: Thanks Natsuki! These cupcakes were really good.

Natsuki: W-why are you thanking me? It's not like I...

Lincoln: _talks to self_ (Now this is something I usually see in anime...)

Natsuki: ...Made them for you or anything!

Lincoln: U-umm...well...I wasn't even expecting this or something ya know. Plus, Sayori even told you guys this club will have a new member and that's me.

Natsuki: W-well...maybe it is then...but I thought it was a girl!

Lincoln: And you got it wrong.

Natsuki: AND DON'T EXPECT SOMETHING NICE FROM ME! AND I DON'T NEED SOME NICEFUL THINGS COMING FROM YOU!

Lincoln: Geez Natsuki, what's up with you? I'm just thanking you for your hard work.

Natsuki: (Gently calmed down) Well then...thanks...and sorry also for shouting at you.

Lincoln: Nahh that's okay. I usually meet people like you in my neighbourhood.

As the conversation dismissed, Yuri returns to the table, carrying a tea set. She carefully placed the tea set near the cupcake tray.

Lincoln: You kept a whole tea set in this classroom? Isn't that kind of breaking the rules?

Yuri: Don't worry, I asked permission to the teachers and the principal himself.

Lincoln: Wait...but I thought principal Brown would confiscate something like that at school.

Yuri: No, he said he allows it from now on. I don't know why but he seems kind of a bit sweaty. Is the temperature high today? It's not even that hot.

Lincoln: (Probably because of your big ass tits)...Dunno. probably because of his work.

Yuri: Ah yes right. But doesn't a cup of hot tea makes you enjoy a good book?

Lincoln: I guess so.

Then suddenly, Monika cut the conversation and told Lincoln something about Yuri.

Monika: Ehehe, don't get yourself too intimidated. She was just trying to impress you.

Yuri: Ehh?! T-that's not...

Yuri looks away with embarassment.

Yuri: I meant that, you know...

Lincoln: Nah, don't get too embarassed. I believe ya. Even if tea and reading ain't for me, I still love that good ol' tea.

Yuri gently smiled faintly.

Monika: So anyways, what brings you here in this club?

Lincoln: Long story short, Sayori persuade me with her childish behavior.

Monika: Hmm, makes sense.

Lincoln: So I must say, how come you created this kind of club?

Monika: Well, the last time I joined a club was a debate club. I can't stand the argue about the politics around the major clubs. I can't stand all those budget and publicity and how to prepare for events.

Lincoln: Well why won't the teachers decide what to do?

Monika: Back in Japan, our teachers assigned the debate club to decide what to do in our school. But the club won't just stop arguing about the preparation of events.

Lincoln: Well now you're happy because you created the literature club.

Monika: Exactly! I mean, the literature club is somewhere I belong. We have fun, poems, even cupcakes! This club is like a safezone from all your problems. This club makes you wanna express yourself in a single piece of a paper and share it to your other club members. This is why I decided to create the literature club. I wanted to have fun rather than those boring other stuff. And I promise you, you'll enjoy this club until the end of the school year.

Lincoln: Oh okay.

And then Sayori came in their conversation.

Sayori: Yeah! Monika is a great leader!

Yuri: *nods in agreement*

Lincoln: So why aren't there many members here? It must be so hard to start a new club right?

Monika: You could put it that way. Not many people are very interested in putting out all the effort to start something brand new...especially when somehing that doesn't grab your attention like literature. You have to work hard to convince people that you're both fun and worthwhile. But it makes school events, like the festival, that much more important. I'm confident that we can all grow really grow this club before we graduate! Right everyone?

Sayori: Yeah!

Yuri: We'll do our best.

Natsuki: You know it!

Everyone enthusiastically agrees. Then after that, Yuri asked Lincoln:

Yuri: So Lincoln: what type of books do you like to read?

Lincoln: Well I don't really read that much but I always read manga. I prefer Jojo's bizarre adventure and Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid cuz those were my least favorite ones. I sometimes read some of...well...you know...those kind of sexy magazines where you fap to it and you have to read it privately because once you get caught, you'll never read those magazines again.

Yuri: Oh...umm..you're...you're not much of a reader I see.

But in all of the sudden, Natsuki went towards Yuri and Lincoln just because she heard that Lincoln mentioned that he reads manga. She wants to say something but she kept her words in her mouth.

Lincoln: But things can change to ya anyways, what type of books do you like to read?

Yuri: Well, let's see...my favorites are usually novels that build deep and complex fantasy worlds. The level of creativity and craftsmanship behind them is amazing for me. And telling a good story in such a foreign world is usually impressive.

Lincoln: Woah! So...have you ever read Harry Potter? It has a similar details based on what you're talking about.

Yuri: Have you ever read the book?

Lincoln: Not really but I've watched some of its movies. It's basically talks about this guy named Harry Potter who was invited to a school in Hogwarts because he's one of the chosen wizards there. And he has a weird adventure with his friends and he's living in a world of mythology.

Yuri: Sounds very interesting! I'd love to read that kind of book. Also, I've been reading about horror books lately.

Lincoln: Oh really? I've read a horror book once and it's about this clown named pennywise who tried to eat children for his satisfactory. And it was great! Some horror books are good to read if ya put a little "imagination" if you ask me.

Yuri: Aah yes, horror books can sometimes give you a dark atmosphere and tensions in the air in reality.

Before Lincoln would say a word, Monika came in the conversation.

Monika: Really Yuri? I wouldn't have expected that. For someone as gentle as you, you read horror books in your spare time.

Yuri: Yeah, I guess you fould say that. But if a story makes me think, or takes me to another world, then I really can't put it down. Surreal horror is often very successful at changing the way you look at the world-

Suddenly, reality and time stops for 5 seconds just because she said "the world". After she said that, lord Dio came in the room.

Dio: Who dares to use my stando powah as a weapon? Anyone who has the ability to use za warudo except me...MUST PERISH!

Lincoln: And what the hell are you doing here? This ain't yo story boi. Bitch get the fuck out or I'll kick your sorry ass stand power. I also have a stand but this is the most powerful of dem all.

Dio: And what was the stand called?

Lincoln: It's called...Omae wa mou shindeiru.

Dio: Nani?! You even don' have a sta-

Before Dio could finish his last words, his head blew up in pieces. No one has ever deafeated Dio in one word until now because Lincoln has the ability to kill his opponents by saying "Omae wa mou shindeiru".

Lincoln: Oh yuck, somebody please clean this up!

But the body disappeared completely for no reason.

Lincoln: Oh well. So anyways, what are you talking about Yuri?

Yuri: Umm...well...l-let's just say that horror books changes the way you read, okay?

Lincoln: Yeeeeeaaaahhhhh right. So...waht are we gonna do now?

Yuri: I don't know except for having a nice day at the literature club.

Lincoln: Wait a sec...you girls told me this was a literature club right?

Yuri: Yes this club is indeed a literature club.

Lincoln: And we also write poems here because of literature right?

Yuri: Well yes exactly. Monika planned our activities here in the club and she told us that we all have to make poems to express our feelings even the deepest ones.

Lincoln: So why don't we do our poems tonight then and tomorrow we'll share our poems.

Yuri: Eh?! That's not...well...I-I'm not really into sharing poems.

Natsuki: Are you crazy Lincoln?! I'm not gonna have some stock-up jerk who was just going to laugh at my poem!

Lincoln: And who's that "stock-up jerk" you're talking about?

Natsuki: Probably one of you or I don't know who.

Sayori: Aww c'mon guys. Sharing is caring and you know that.

Natsuki: And I don't care if you wanted to share our poems and stuff.

Sayori: Hey, that's not the way of the literature club.

Monika: Okay, okay. This club is all about poems and as the president, I say we should all share our poems so that it will become fair for everyone.

Natsuki: Oookay. Whatever you say Monika.

Yuri: I-I think I shall do my best tonight.

Sayori: Yaay! Everyone's getting along.

Monika: Don't forget about tonight's assignment okay?

Everyone: Okay!

And with that being said, they all went outside the school to go home. While Lincoln was walking, Sayori called his name one block away from the school. Lincoln stopped when ge heard his name and waited for her to approach him.

Sayori: Hey...um...I know I convinced you to join the literature club and all that but...are you mad at me for crying in our lunch time?

Lincoln: Well i was a bit nervous and disappointed at that time but it didn't bother me when I joined the literature club. So no, I'm not mad at you.

Sayori: Thanks. So...do you want me join you on going home.

Lincoln: Sure, why not.

The two started walking towards their houses. Lincoln was surprised when he noticed that her house was one house away from his home.

Lincoln: Wait you live here? I had never saw your house until you came.

Sayori: Well the government told me and my friends that they would move our house from my homeland to here.

Lincoln: Well Papyrus knows more than we did.

Sayori: Wait who's Papyrus? Is he the president.

Lincoln: Yeah, he is.

Sayori: So...see you tomorrow Lincoln.

Lincoln: Yeah...see ya tomorrow.

As Lincoln walked towards his house, he then tought about the four girls he met. He told himself that one of them will be the love of his life. So he wrote a poem before he sleep and the poem was written for Sayori because she was the one he first met. And another day follows...on the next chapter.

 **Phew! That was done! Thank you for reading this chapter. I was making it for a long time and finally I did it! So stay tuned for the next chapter and leave a review on what you guys think. And this is Ianpb, signing out!**


	4. That night

**Hey guys! So It took me too long to make the previous chapter because I had to do some schoolwork and stuff like that and I can't even put a finger to my fanfic so...here is the 4th chapter and I hope yall enjoy. And as always, sit back, relax, and enjoy.**

It was a Monday night and Lincoln was doing his poem while his housemates are doing some random stuff. It was all peace and quiet in his room until someone called his phone. Lincoln sure doesn't have really anything to do than writing a poem so he picked up his phone and revealing that it was Gumball Watterson who was calling.

Lincoln: Now what the hell do you want from me eh?

Gumball: Ok I know we're both enemies but hear me out, your so-called "literature club" isn't what its used to be. It wasn't all just fun and games or literature and stuff, It was also a dark side of it. Have you ever played Doki Doki Literature Club?

Lincoln: Now what the hell are you talking about? And what is this Doki Doki Literature Club bullshit you're talking about?

Gumball: Its a game created by Dan Salvato and the main characters are the new transferees from earlier at school. Its all happy-go-lucky at first but on the next chapter, you wouldn't believe what happens next.

Lincoln: What are you talking about?

Gumball: Look Lincoln, this game was released last week and this game was published on Steam. So I'll give you the link to its steam page so that you can try it out and know what are the possibilities in your future.

Lincoln: So you're saying that the club that I joined is a club of horror and demise?

Gumball: Exactly!

Lincoln: And you want me to check this game so that I can see the future?

Gumball: Not exactly your future but the possibilities on your future.

Lincoln: That's bullshit! Why would a fucking horror game can be related to my reality? That's some straight up pile of shitty nonsense you got there dude. And why would I waste my time playing a boring pile of crap game made by someone that I don't really know? You're just a waste of my time! See you and good night.

Gumball: WAIT! WAIT! WAIT A SEC LINC! DON'T HANG UP YE-

Before he could finish his sentence, the phone immediately hanged up and Lincoln continued to write his poem for tomorrow.

Lincoln: _What a fucking idiot, why would someone recommend me a game I only knew recently after our call. He's probably drunk by now or taking some of that molly. I probably check the game out after I do this poem because...why not? After all I got nothin' to do today so...yeah, I'll check that out._

Minutes later, Lincoln finally finished his poem for Sayori.

Lincoln: Okay, let me see what I've got.

 _A girl in need_

 _She was so happy, yet so clumsy_

 _She was so pretty, yet so lively_

 _She needed help but I'm so greedy_

 _She cried in agony but I was convinced_

 _I helped her out and she was happy_

 _Now everyone won and I'm not alone_

 _For I had found a new girl to join_

 _And there's a whole new world, waiting for me to enjoy_

Lincoln: Hmm, not bad. Now...since I don't have anything better to do so I'll just check what that cat has been talking about.

Lincoln then clicked the link on his laptop and downloaded DDLC. He played it for a few hours and finally reached the ending of the game.

Lincoln: Oh...My...God...This...This is...HAHAHA! This was a load of bullcrap...but I feel a little depressed though...But this ain't real. How can a game predict something from the future? This is just a waste of time in space. That's it, I'll sleep now. Its almost 3:00.

Lincoln finally went to bed and slept.

 **Ok that was short but It's still not the whole day at the club so...just you guys wait. I'll post it next time. This is Ianpb, signing out. See ya lads!**


	5. Advertisement!

Hey guys, if you enjoyed this story then you must check my fanfic. It's called "LoudFortress". You can read it as always and I recommend you to read that fanfic so that you'll never miss the plot. That's it and goodbye. This is Ianpb, signing out.


	6. This Club Can't Be This Cute pt 1

**Hey guys, it's been a while (again...) But! since my school is over, I can go make this story whenever I want so yeah I hope you guys enjoy. Just lemme know if there's any plot mishaps in the story. I'll try to fix them if there's any so...please enjoy and BRB later.**

It was 6:55 in the morning and Lincoln woke up to get ready for the day. He walked downstairs and ordered Tohru to make him bacon and pancakes. He ate with his family and packed his things for school. The family went to Vanzilla for transport but as soon as they got in the car, a girl with coral pink hair and a bow ran up near the vehicle and looked out for Lincoln.

Sayori: Umm...is this where Lincoln lives?

Lynn Sr.: Oh yeah, he's my son.

Lincoln: Hey what's the hold up?

Sayori: Hey Lincoln, do you want to walk to school? You know...with me?

Lincoln: Oh sure yeah no probs.

Lincoln walked out of the van just to join Sayori for the morning.

Lincoln: Okay guys, I'ma see you all at school. C'ya later fam.

Everyone in the van: Bye Lincoln!

The van drove away as soon as the two walked together towards to school.

Lincoln: So what's the reason you forced me to walk with you in this lovely morning aye?

Sayori: Well since you're my friend, I was kinda hoping if you would like to join me. It's okay if you wouldn't want to walk with me ehehe~.

Lincoln: No, no, it's okay. Plus, this is the first time I walked with someone going to school.

Sayori: Oh okay. So, how's the literature club?

Lincoln: It may not be interesting to me at first but now I'm starting to get attached with the literature club. I want to know each of you girls more. And let's just say that I'm a loyal human being myself.

Sayori: Ohh, so that's why you made me cry yesterday. Eheheh~ I was just kidding ya know.

Lincoln: Yup, you're definitely are a crybaby...Heh, what a lovely morning isn't it Sayori?

Suddenly, Sayori had a blank look on her face while walking.

Lincoln: Sayori...?

Sayori: Oh! Sorry, I was spacing out wasn't I?

Lincoln: Pretty much. Oh and by the way, did you guys told me that we have to share our poems if we're in the club?

Sayori: Of course Lincoln! Did you forgot about it?

Lincoln: Nah girl, nah. I did it last night and I was just checking if I heard it right.

Sayori: Nice! I even wrote a poem about...erm...let's just say it's a surprise. We're still not in the club yet.

Lincoln: Whatever you say girl. Oh! We're already here. And there goes the family van on that street blocks away.

Lincoln and Sayori went to the hallway to get their stuff in their respective lockers. Clyde greets Lincoln as he closed his locker.

Lincoln: Yo Clyde! Wuss gucci mah nigga?

Clyde: Oh nothin...have you heard of the new song Migos made?

Lincoln: Yeah man! Isn't it called "Stir Fry"?

Clyde: Yeah nigga! This shits good.

Lincoln: Aight! See ya later homie.

Clyde: Wait!

Lincoln: What?

Clyde: How's the literature club?

Lincoln: We're getting along pretty fine I guess. I mean, I barely talked with those girls yesterday and I gotta say, they're sure are fun at parties.

Clyde: Sounds like you had a great time in there homie. What do you wanna do with dem bitches dawg?

Lincoln: I dunno. I kinda only wanna chill at the club. Ya know...talkin bout stuff, hitting on them, eating cupcakes...

Clyde: Wait, cupcakes?

Lincoln: Yeah, cupcakes. Along with some of dat good ol' tea.

Clyde: Damn. I thought the club was only for literature and shit.

Lincoln: Ahaha, I thought so too at first. But trust me, if you got hooked by the literature club, everyday is full of chit-chat and fun activities with all of the club members.

Clyde: Whatever you say Linc. See ya later homie.

Lincoln: Aight!

Lincoln and Clyde went to their respective class. They had a usual, yet, boring class with Mr. Crocker until few minutes later. The bell rang as soon as Mr. Crocker finished his lecture on political history.

Lincoln: Woooh! Dismissal time baby! Im'ma join Sayori and her friends now.

Lincoln walked out of the class and headed to the clubroom. As he entered the room, he saw Monika right in front of him with a cheerful look again.

Monika: Hi again Lincoln! Glad you didn't ran away from us.

Lincoln: Why would I? After all, I got nothing to do after class so I decided to go here every dismissal. I wouldn't want you all to look disappointed.

Monika: Aww that's so sweet~^u^

Lincoln: Eheheh...Well, that's Lincoln Loud for you heheh.

Lincoln finally sat on a chair while Yuri greeted Lincoln with a welcoming trait.

Yuri: Hi Lincoln, thank you for keeping your word on staying on the literature club.

Natsuki: Yeah right! Like he's interested in literature. Sayori told me you only want to join the gaming club but Sayori only convinced you to join the club.

Lincoln: Oh c'mon Natsuki, I just-

Natsuki: You just what, Lincoln? You just wanted to avoid being called at the principal's office just because you made a girl cry? What a dork.

Lincoln: Wait, how did you I don't wanna go to the principal's office?

Natsuki: It's only a wild guess, dummy.

Lincoln: Oh...

Natsuki: But if you don't take us seriously, then you won't see the end of it. Ya heard that you dweeb?

Monika: Natsuki, you certainly have a big mouth for someone who keeps her manga collection in the clubroom.

LIncoln: Wait, there's manga on that closet?

Natsuki: M-M-M...!

Natsuki finds herself stuck between saying "Monika" and "Manga".

Natsuki: Manga is literature!

Swiftly defeated, Natsuki plops back into her seat.

Lincoln: *Talks to self* _Damn, what a bitch._

Sayori: Don't worry guys, Lincoln always gives his best as long as he's having fun.

Lincoln: That's right everyone! You can count on me as always!

Yuri: How dependable.

Lincoln: Yep! I can use my money to buy you guys some food, clothes, phones, cars, houses, anything! I can help you solve any of your financial problems. I can even give you a small loan of a million dollars in case if one of you was broke.

Yuri: Yes, that's nice and all but...are you even that rich? I mean, most of the people in the world don't have the money to buy expensive things like based on what you're talking about.

Lincoln: Don't worry, I have the government of my side. Look, I'm friends with the president so he always give me a few Trillion dollars a month on my bank account. Half of the money are coming from Trump, the vice president of the country. He has a net worth of 3.1 Billion dollars and save some for me. The other money was coming from the banks of all around the country.

Yuri: Wow, that's impressive! I bet you were the first one who made on the list of top trillionaires of the world.

Lincoln: And you are right ma'am, I am the first and only trillionaire of the world.

Sayori: See that Yuri? I know he'll be the best club member we'll ever had.

Yuri: But just so you know Lincoln, money doesn't always solve problems.

Lincoln: I know. Not all problems can be solved with money. Do you see me wearing a fancy tuxedo all the time while living in a giant white mansion with a cruise boat and a helicopter along with bodyguards and K-9 dogs? No, right? So I'm just keeping my riches and living in a simple, yet, weird and chaotic life. But I still got a Limo and a pool though.

Yuri: That's...eh...You know what, Lincoln? I agree with you.

Lincoln: Noice.

Sayori: Oh wait, I almost forgot! Yuri bought you something today, you know.

Yuri: W-wait Sayori!

Lincoln: What? For me?

Yuri: Um...Not really...

Sayori: Don't be shy~

Yuri: It's really nothing...

Lincoln: C'mon Yuri, what is it?

Yuri: N-Never mind! Sayori made it sound like a big deal when it's really not...Uuuuh, what do I do...

Sayori: Eh? I'm sorry, Yuri. I wasn't thinking...

Lincoln: *Talks to self* _Welp, Superman got nothin' on this shit so Imma save the day._

Lincoln: Oh c'mon, don't be like that. I actually didn't know you had something for me in the first place. So you do you and I do me. Okay? I can handle situations like this calmly so it's okay. I'm a very nice guy and I'm all about that respect for the wahmen.

Yuri: I-Is that so...

Lincoln: Yep, I won't bite.

Yuri: Alright...Well, here.

Yuri reaches into her bag and pulls out a book.

Yuri: I didn't want you to feel left out so I picked out a book that I thought you might enjoy. It's a short read, so it should keep your attention, even if you don't usually read. And we could...You know...Discuss it...If you wanted...

Lincoln: *Talks to self* _Daaamn she's so cute. I mean, I didn't expect her to be this cute but hell yeah I'll smash that girl._

Lincoln: Thanks Yuri, I'll read it when I got the time. *Enthusiastically took the book*

Yuri: Phew...Well you can read it in your own pace. I look forward to hearing what you think.

Lincoln: Whatever you say Yuri.

Yuri finally sat on her chair while reading a book called "The Portrait of Markov" along while drinking an Oolong tea. While Lincoln was about to do something on his phone, he immediately saw Natsuki at the closet and it seems like she was being troubled by something. So he approached Natsuki as soon as she turned her head at her back.

Lincoln: What's wrong? Care for a hand?

Natsuki: Freaking Monika...She never puts my stuff in the right spot! What's the point in keeping your collection organized if someone else is just gonna mess it up?

Lincoln: Oh, right! Your manga...I see...

Natsuki: You read manga, right?

Lincoln: Of course! I'm still waiting for a new volume of "Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid" manga that will come out this week. I'm only into slice of life genre types of manga. I usually watch the anime first before the manga so yeah...I read manga a lot. Also, how did you know I read manga. I didn't even told you that until now.

Natsuki: I heard you bring it up at some point. Besides, It's barely written on your face.

Lincoln: What? Where?

Natsuki: Like I said before, it's just a figure of speech.

Lincoln: I think we're having the same sentence as last time.

Natsuki: Oh...yeah, right. But anyways, what's your deal here?

Lincoln: Just came to help since I saw you struggling in that closet.

Natsuki: Oh...can you find it? I can't seem to find my manga around those shelves.

Lincoln: I'll check it out.

Lincoln found a stack of manga on one of the side of the shelves. He curiously put it out, just in case if that's what she was looking for.

Natsuki: There it is!

Lincoln: Aah, yeah yeah. I got this.

Natsuki snatched the box from Lincoln. She then turns to the box of manga and slips the volume right in the middle of the rest.

Natsuki: Aaand, that should do it. Seeing one book missing is probably the most irritating sight in the world.

Lincoln: I feel ya.

Lincoln took a peek on the inside of the box.

Lincoln: Parfait Girls...? Of all of the manga studios in Japan, I never heard of that manga before.

Natsuki: If you're gonna judge, you can go do it through the glass on that door.

Lincoln: Woah there girl! Slow down, I ain't judgin anybody.

Natsuki: But I'll tell you one thing, Lincoln. Consider this a lesson straight from the Literature Club: Don't judge a book by its cover!

Lincoln: *Talks to self* _So what? You're gonna turn into one of those cringy bitches from Vine? How disappointing..._

Natsuki: In fact...

Natsuki pulled out the first volume of Parfait Girls from the box.

Natsuki: I'm gonna show you exactly why.

Natsuki shoved the book right into Lincoln's hand

Lincoln: Ah...

Lincoln looked at the front cover and it features four girls wearing a Sailor Moon-like outfit while striking feminine poses but those are actually poses from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure.

Lincoln: Is this a motherfucking JoJo reference?

Natsuki: What the hell is a JoJo?

Lincoln: Nevermind. Only real anime fans would know this.

Natsuki: Oh c'mon Lincoln! But I **am** one!

Lincoln: Try to watch some good anime okay? Like JJBA, KonoSuba, all that stuff.

Natsuki: Whatever. Anyway, don't just stand there!

Lincoln: A'ight

Natsuki pulled Lincoln out of the closet. She then took a seat against the wall. She then called Lincoln to come sit beside her on the wall.

Lincoln: Why here? Chairs is more comfortable than there.

Natsuki: Chairs wouldn't work. We can't read at the same time like that.

Lincoln: Oh...Okay, okay, I see what's happening here.

Natsuki: I-It's not what you think! I mean...we can't read the same time like that.

Lincoln: Welp, I couldn't agree more. I guess it's easier to be more...close.

Natsuki: D-Don't just say that! You'll make me feel weird about it.

Natsuki crosses her arms and scootches an inch away from Lincoln.

Lincoln: Sorry...*talks to self* _Remember, Tsunderes are not bitches, they're misunderstood. Gotta keep that Gigguk's ideology on Tsunderes._

 **A/N: Go watch Gigguk's "The Top Anime Guide to Tsundere" video on YouTube. Subscribe if ya want too...go for it. I don't give a shit.**

And there they were, sitting near the windowsill while reading Parfait Girls on a sunny afternoon.

Natsuki: Wow, how long has it been since I read the beginning?

Lincoln: Hmmm...? *does the "hmm" thing from Pewdiepie* You're saying you don't go back to the older volumes of this manga?

Natsuki: Not really. Maybe sometimes after I've already finished the series. Hey, are you paying attention?

Lincoln: Yup! We're on the part now where the girls cook some strawberry cake. So...What should I expect from this? Is there going to be a plot or is this gonna end up like Pop Team Epic?

Natsuki: Well, Obviously! Also, What's "Pop Team Epic"?

Lincoln: It's a manga with no plot and completely filled with random nonsense.

Natsuki: Oh...Well...You think I enjoy something that didn't have a plot? I mean...I know what you're trying to say. A lot of the beginning is about simple things. Like there's a really funny chapter where they're obsessed with a guy at the ice cream shop...

Lincoln: *imagines Robbie Rotten talking* " _Who did you expect, Sportaflop?_ "

Natsuki: But that just helps you get to know the characters! And besides, it's still entertaining. But later on, there's all kinds of drama...

Lincoln: *Imagines Keemstar's intro* " _What is up Drama Alert Nation! I'm your host, Killer Keemstar. Let's get right into the news!_ "

Natsuki: Like when they got all their backstories, and when some of the romance starts to happen...That's really what makes it so good.

Lincoln: *talks to self* _What the fuck is this? Fuckin Twilight?!_

Natsuki: There are so many touching parts.

Lincoln: Is that so, aye? It sounds like you really know what you're talking about. Maybe I underestimated you 'Tsuki.

Natsuki: Ehehehe...What?! Hey wait! What's that supposed to mean?!

Lincoln: Gah! I just meant that I haven't yet seen you at your full power or something.

Natsuki: Hmpf. Good save.

Lincoln: Phew...

Lincoln went back to his train of thoughts after a few seconds.

Lincoln: Ah...This chapter seems like it's about baking. This is just a guess, but is there a lot of baking in this manga?

Natsuki: Well...Yeah...Why does that matter?

Lincoln: Just my curiosity. Since you love baking, am I right?

Natsuki: Thats...Just a coincidence! I just happened to get into baking around the same time I got this manga. Like I would ever get into anything because it's in a manga. I feel bad for anyone that impressionable. Ahahaha!

Lincoln: *talks to self* _Yeah...not a coincidence huh..That explains how she got into baking. Still, baking is a better choice to give in and make it a hobby. Besides, she's pretty good at it so...who am I to judge?_

The two sat beside the wall for about a few minutes and they've finished a couple of chapters at this point. Lincoln finally spoke to Natsuki.

Lincoln: ...You sure you ain't bored?

Natsuki: I'm not!

Lincoln: I mean, you're only watching me read this manga for a few minutes now.

Natsuki: Well...I'm fine!...With that.

Lincoln: If you say so. I guess it's fun sharing something you like with somebody else. I'm hyped as fuck when I convince my friends to pick up some manga or series I enjoy. Ya feel me?

Natsuki: ...?

Lincoln: Hm? You don't?

Natsuki: That's not...Well, I wouldn't really know.

Lincoln: Whadda ya mean ya don't know? Don't you share some of that good ol' manga with your friends.

Natsuki: Could you not rub it in? Geez...

Lincoln: Yo, sorry girl. Didn't mean to ya know.

Natsuki: Hmpf! Like I could get my friends to read this. They just think manga is for kids. I can't even bring it up without them being all like "Eh? You still haven't grown out that yet?". Makes me wanna punch them in the face.

Lincoln: I feel ya, I feel ya Natsuki. I know these types of mothafuckas, ya know what I'm sayin? Honestly, it takes a lot of effort to find friends who don't judge, much less friends who are also into it. Back in Royal Woods, I'm just a fuckin loser who doesn't have shit. But now I'm here, feels like I reached the peak of Mount Everest. I got new friends and I had some fangirls sometimes when I walked down the street because I am the most famous guy in this whole country. But it ain't that easy to get so I bet it's probably harder for someone like you...to...you know...be like me...

Natsuki: Hm...Yeah, that's pretty accurate.

Lincoln: *talks to self* _Hold dafuq?! Which part?_

Natsuki: I mean, I feel like I can't even keep it in my own room. I don't even know what my dad would do to me if he found this. At least it's safe here in the clubroom. Except Monika was kind of a jerk about it. Ugh! I just can't win, can I?

Lincoln: Welp, it did paid off in the end, didn't it. I mean, here I am, reading this manga I got from a girl called you.

Natsuki: Well, it's not like that solves any of my problems.

Lincoln: Maybe. But at least you're enjoying yourself, right?

Natsuki: ...So?

Lincoln: Ahahahah!

Natsuki: Geez, that's enough! Are you gonna keep reading or what?

Lincoln: Yeah, yeah, whutevs.

Natsuki laughed at a manga panel as soon as Lincoln flipped the page.

Natsuki: Ahahaha! I totally forgot that happens! Minori is my favorite character. You always feel a little bad for her, since she's so unlucky. But it gets especially bad when...ehm...I shouldn't be talking about that yet. Just finish this chapter!

The two had finished the chapter and Lincoln got up from the wall. He noticed that Sayori and Monika were talking about something important.

Sayori: We're probably gonna seem really lame compared to all the other clubs, though.

Monika: Hmm...Well, we can't give up. The festival is our chance to show everyone what literature is all about. The problem is that the idea of a literature club sounds too dense and intellectual. But it's not like that at all, you know? We just need a way of showing that to everyone..Something that speaks to their creative minds.

Sayori: Mmmmmmm... That doesn't solve the problem though.

Monika: Eh? What do you mean?

Sayori: Even if we come up with the fun thing ever, nobody will come in the first place if it's a literature event. So it's more important to figure out how to get people to show up in the first place, you know? And after they come, we can do the thing to speak to their creative minds.

Lincoln: *talks to self* _Damn, Sayori might be a bit of an airhead but, damn... She really knows where to put her seriousness in some situations like this. Kinda rare though._

Monika: Huh, that's a good point... In that case, do you think food will do the trick?

Sayori: Wh-What kind?

Monika: Ah... Well, I guess we could-

Sayori: CUPCAKES!

Monika: Ahaha! Good thinking. Natsuki would love to do that.

Sayori: Ah! You're right! Natsuki makes the best cupcakes! That works out perfectly~

Monika: That wasn't why you suggested it...?

Sayori: Cupcakes speak to my creative tummy~

Monika: ...Cupcakes it is, then.

Sayori: I'm hungry...

Monika: Anyway, we still need to work out the details of the event itself...

Lincoln: *talks to self* _Aah...And here I was, sleeping while listening to a conversation between two cute girls. Sayori's being on her usual self while Monika's planning on the upcoming festival next week. On my own perspective, Sayori seems a lil' bit too...happy... And I'm kinda curious if she even had any problems going through her life. But half of me says that I shouldn't butt in...So I'll just let it slide...for now...until I get to know these girls more...Welp, back to sleep!_

 _Few minutes later_

Lincoln woke up on his desk and suddenly saw Sayori near him. Sayori seems happy to see him woke up.

Lincoln: Uwaaa-!

Lincoln nearly fall out of his chair.

Lincoln: Yo, Sayori! What the hell?!

Sayori: Ehehe, sorry~ Wait! Actually, I'm not sorry at all! It's your fault for sleeping like that! This isn't the napping club!

Lincoln: Does or school even have a napping club?

Sayori: Haven't you slept a little early last night?

Lincoln: Well I played some "game" my "friend" gave me and after that, I played Fortnite afterwards. I think I slept about 12 or 12:30...

Sayori: Well now that you're in a club, you're gonna have less time for video games, you know! You'll need to get used to it.

Lincoln: C'mon, don't say it out loud!

Lincoln glanced at Monika to make sure she haven't overheard Sayori's complaints.

Sayori: It's true, though...

Lincoln: Yeah... I know, I know. To be honest, you're kinda good at looking out for your club members.

Sayori: Ehehe~ It's what I do best!

Lincoln: ...But it looks like you've been waking up late.

Sayori: Eh? How come?

Sayori glances over herself.

Lincoln: Girl, You looked like you were on a rush this morning. Look, your hair is sticking out all around here. Man, you really need a brush for this.

Sayori: My hair is just really hard to get right.

Lincoln: Nah, that has no effect on me. There's more than just that. I mean, even your bow isn't straight. And there's even toothpaste stains on your collar right here.

Lincoln wept off the stain using his thumb.

Sayori: B-But nobody would ever notice that...

Lincoln: Of course they would. Nobody's gonna tell you that because it's embarrassing. Fortunately, I don't even care.

Sayori: Hey, you meanie...

Lincoln: And your blazer isn't even buttoned up. Seriously, how come you'll get a boyfriend looking like that?

Sayori: Eh?! That's super mean!

Lincoln: Sorry, but you'll thank me later.

Lincoln started to button her blazer from the bottom.

Lincoln: Once you see how much better it looks, maybe I can change your mind.

Despite Sayori being taller than Lincoln, even though they're almost at the same height, Lincoln still managed to finish buttoning her blazer.

Sayori: Ehehe~ This is so funny.

Lincoln: What?

Sayori: Well... I was just thinking how weird it is to have a friend who does these kinds of things.

Lincoln: Wait, what?! D-Don't just say that out of the blue! It makes me feel weird goddamit!

Sayori: it's okay, though. After all, I'm happy that we became friends. Aren't you?

Lincoln: Ah...well...I-I guess so...

Sayori: Hey, be careful. The button might come off!

Lincoln: Why is this one so hard to close?

He struggled to to fully close the button near her chest.

Lincoln: Does this thing even fit you? I mean, right now your blazer can say "Lotto, I don't fit you!"

Sayori: Ehehe~ It did when I bought it.

Lincoln: *Sigh* If you ever buttoned it, you would have noticed sooner that it doesn't fit you anymore...What are you smiling about?

Sayori: It means that my boobs got bigger again!

Lincoln: D-Don't say that out loud! It makes my _stick_ go crazy.

Sayori: Ehehe~

Lincoln: You look much better now, so...yeah.

Lincoln: *talks to self* _Although, it looks strange to me that you're buttoned up like that._

Sayori: But it's so stuffy...Uuu! It's not worth it at all!

Sayori hastily unbuttons her blazer once more.

Sayori: Phew! That's so much better~ ...So...If I keep it unbuttoned then I won't get a boyfriend, right?

Lincoln: Bruh, not even Einstein can compete with that logic. And why are you saying like that's a good thing?

Sayori: Because... If I had a boyfriend, then he wouldn't even let you do things like this!

Lincoln: Wait, only me?

Sayori: Yeah, you. I mean, you're the one who kinda cares about me much.

Lincoln: What?! I just buttoned up your blazer. That's all! So please, stop saying all these embarrassing things!

Sayori: Eh? I didn't say anything embarrassing...

Lincoln: My god, mate... Well, anyways, just focus on being punctual and tidy next time, capiche?

Sayori: Only if you focus on going to bed earlier!

Lincoln: Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, Sayori.

Sayori: Ehehe~ I guess we can really work things out in the end. After all, you're my new friend.

Lincoln: Yup, I totally agree.

Sayori: So...maybe you should come wake me up in the morning!

Lincoln: Well...If it helps you get out of bed early, then it's a deal.

Sayori: Deal!

Lincoln and Sayori shook hands before Monika called the club members to share their own poems.

Monika: Okay, everyone!

Lincoln: Yo!

Monika: Why don't we share the poems we wrote now?

Sayori: Yay! Lincoln, I can't wait to read yours!

Lincoln: Yeah, same with you Sayori, same with you.

Monika: By the way, Lincoln, did you remember to write a poem last night?

Lincoln: Absolutely! But... This is the first time I ever shared a poem, so... I'll give it shot, alright?

Monika: Aww~ Thanks! Well, now that everyone's ready, why don't you find someone to share with?

Sayori and Monika enthusiastically pull out their poems. Same happens with Yuri, Natsuki, and Lincoln.

Lincoln: Hmmm... Who should I show my poem to first?

 **Well, that took me a long fuckin time to finish this chapter! Thank God I made it! So... Hope you guys enjoyed. Make sure to Follow/Favorite this fanfic in case of updates and stuff. And I'll see you guys next time. This is Ianpb, signing out!**


End file.
